Life at Mobius High
by yuna53
Summary: Shadow has figured out Sonic's distress and hatches a plan to pair the hedgehog and echidna together. But what will happen when the two accidently become intimate? Will their parents find out?  WARNING: Contains Sonuckles and Shadilver Yaoi.
1. The transfer student arrives

Hello! I'm sort of new to writing sonic fanfics so If I screw up... Its my fault. This story contains... some yaoiness... with sonic and knuckles the main focus. So if you dont like, DONT READ. Sound fair? Good. The couples mentioned in this fic are Sonuckles and Shadilver. Also, I may misspell some of the names from the Archie comics. I don't really read the Archie comics often and only have 3 comics of theirs, sorry.

Anyway, I don't own Sonic and Co. Sega owns them.

* * *

><p><p>

Sonic walked down the hall thinking today was going to be like any other day, with the exception of a transfer student enrolling into class. He entered the classroom and set his stuff down on the desk ready for the lesson to begin. His impatience grew as he waited for the morning bell to start, so he decided to chat with his friend shadow and silver. "Hey shadow. What's up?"

Shadow gave him a glance of slight annoyance."Basicly bored waiting for the morning bell. I'm curious about the new student though. I heard he couldn't speak English, so they'll have a translator for him in class."

"Wow. Wonder what country is he from. Maybe from a third world country?"

Silver cuddled up to shadow and turned his head to speak. "I think your right. I hear people say he is from an Island nation, way up in the sky."

Sonic's jaw dropped. "Wait... an island in the sky? It couldn't be Angel island.. that place is supposed to be desolate and cut off from the outside world. He's probably from somewhere els-"

He was cut off as Mr. Mogoul walkded into the room. He was followed by an adult and a strange boy with dreadlocks. The whole class gave their attention to the three, Shadow and Silver of course shifting back into their seats.

"Class," Mr. Mogoul began, "This youth that you see here is Knuckles. He is an echidna from Angel Island. I understand that it may seem strange to have an islander here in the school, but make sure he gets a warm, happy, Mobius Master welcome okay? Also please keep in mind that he does not speak our language and will be learning that as he learns with us, so bear with him."

"Hello everyone. My name is Finitevous. I am knuckles' translator and parental guardian while he stays on the surface world for the school year. The language knuckles speaks is Mayan. It's considered a dead language to the surface world, however it is still spoken on Angel Island*. I hope you all will greet us warmly." Finitevous took a bow and Knuckles did the same.

"..." the young echidna said.

The class looked at Knuckles with confused faces.

"It means, 'I hope to get along with everyone well'" Finitevous clarified.

He showed Knuckles to his seat and stood right beside him. Then Mr. Mogoul opened his book, "Alright everyone, open your books to page 25."

* * *

>As class went on, Sonic began to watch the student as he tried his best to take notes with the help of his translator. He was puzzled by the way he looked. Strangely, for a guy, he had long hair like silver but it was a bit more dread-like and weighed across his shoulders like a girl. Although he was wearing the school uniform, he wore a necklace that looked strangely tiki-like. He kept his gaze on him until the end of class bell rung. The sound snapped him out of his focus. He got up from his seat and walked over to his friends Shadow and Silver to eat lunch.<p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>They started their feast in silence until Silver broke it. "So, what do you guys think about the transfer student?"<p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>Shadow scoffed and took another bite of rice from his boxed lunch. "Hmph. Just another student that I probably wont care about."<p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>Sonic bit into the chili dog he had packed in his boxed lunch and shrugged. "I'm not sure just yet. There's something about this guy, that seems intresting."<p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>AN: First chapter completed, YAY! A little note to all the readers. The language that Knuckles is speaking in this fanfic is actually Proto-Mayan. Proto-Mayan has branched out to many different catagories, so its not exactly considered a dead language. When Knuckles speaks, there is nothing in text, however the others can hear what he is saying and cannot understand him. I did this because I don't exactly have any clue about the words of the language and I wish to respect the language by not putting random words in. He is talking... its just that we can't see it. Much.

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>R&amp;R please. Chapter 2 coming very soon!<p><p> 


	2. Mutual Greetings and After School fun

A/N: Chapter 2 is here with more content and less boring! I hope. Enjoy. Also, the reason why the other chapter was written weird was because of OpenOffice had an error where everytime I pressed the space bar it treated it as a page break. So if it frustraited anyone I apologize. I'll fix it as soon as I can. By the way, everyone is wearing school uniforms in this story so they're not naked. At least not yet. **Nosebleed **I also forgot to mention I'll be focusing on Shadilver a lot too.

There will be a lot of lemon in later chapters, trust me.

I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or anyone from that franchise. They belong to Sega, and the others mentioned in this story belong to Archie comics. Archie comic fans should know who they are.

* * *

><p>The three friends continued their lunch and watched as people crowded around the transfer student, and asking him all sorts of questions. They felt kind of bad for the translator, as he struggled to keep up with so many requests. The student seemed also tired of answering questions as well. In a bit of a huff, he walked away from the other students. He spotted the trio having lunch and decided to head over tward them. The three noticed him arriving and gave him warm, silent smiles (Except for Shadow) inviting him to come sit with them. Shadow gave a nod to him, which the student didn't quite understand. His translator walked over to the group and sat down with the student. The two echidnas started to talk a bit and the younger echidna's lunch was handed to him.<p>

Silver gave another warm smile and introduced himself to the transfer student. "Hello. My name is Silver, Silver the hedgehog. These two are my friends, Shadow and Sonic."

Shadow gave a huff in response. The student stared at him for a while until the message was translated for him. He tilted and then bowed his head in response and responded "..." wich no one but the translator could understand.

The translater gave a smile. "Not to worry I will translate for you. This is what he said. 'It is a pleasure to meet with you three. My name is Knuckles the Echidna. I hope to learn more from all of you in the future.'"

Shadow growled and snapped Sonic from his thoughts. "Hey, aren't you going to say something to him? He is the one that you seem interested in."

Sonic flinched and grew a bit irritated. "Yeah Yeah.. I know. Hello. I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. And don't worry, I'll help you learn all sorts of things."

As soon as he blurted out the second part, he clasped his hands over his mouth. Everyone looked at him questionably, which caused a blush to creep across his face. The room fell silent until a light chortle from Knuckles broke the silence and spoke again. "...! ..." He fell over in laughter. His translator was slightly chuckling to himself as well. This made Sonic's mood worse, and he stood up angrily.

Sonic gave a small growl."Why are you guys laughing? What's so funny about me being embarrased."

The translator stopped chuckling and gave his reply. "Oh. I apologize. The actions you made are similar to a popular guessing game that the locals on his island play. They call it 'Neopletzo'. I'll make sure that he apologizes too."

He gave Knuckles a tap on the head and gave a quick scolding to him. Knuckles then stood up and walked up to the edgy hedgehog and placed his hand on his shoulder. He had a sad look on his face. "..." Was all that the hedgehog heard. The sudden contact made Sonic slightly nervous.

Knuckles' translater gave a soft sigh. "I'm regretfull for inflicting pain on your feelings. That is what he said, but I really wish that he would just simply say I'm sorry. "

The bell for the next period rang and everyone started on their way to the next class.

(AFTER SCHOOL)

Sonic ran past the students on the school grounds, racing his friends back to his house. They all reached his door step with Sonic in first place and Silver in last. Soon they found themselves in Sonic's room with Shadow and Silver holding hands. Sonic noticed their sudden need to cuddle and gave a soft sigh. "Okay guys, you can make out on my bed as long as my parents don't find out. Oh... and no sex."

Shadow gave an annoyed grunt but Silver gave him a kiss to keep him calm. "Okay Sonic, we can do that. I don't think shadow is happy with not having sex though."

Sonic gave a nod in response. "I know but I don't really want to be forced to clean my sheets from your mess. And from the stories that Shadow tells me, you guys get really messy."

He turned around, not noticing Silver's massive blush and Shadows smirk. He proceeded with his homework as Shadow started paying close attention to silver. Shadow's arms wrapped around Silver's back as he drew him in closer. Their lips locked into a passionate kiss. Shadow broke the kiss and started planting more kisses on the young hedgehog. He started licking Silvers Neck, sucking and biting along his collar bone. Silver moaned softly in response, encoraging shadow to continue his exploration.

Sonic, on the other hand, was quite bored and with the action comming from the other side of the room he couldn't focus on his homework. So he turned around to watch his two friends have at each other. As he watched, he couldn't help but think about Knuckles and how they met today. He thought of how strangly sexy he was, and what he would look like in a girl's sailor uniform. A slightly louder moan brought him out of his thoughts as he saw that Shadow was pinned on top of Silver. He was licking his nipples and ready to bring his mouth lower tward dangerous reigons. Sonic decided that was enough as he heard his mother knocking on the door. "Sonic? Is everything alright in there?"

The two stopped what they were doing and Sonic gave back his answer. "No mom. Everything's fine! My friends are having a bit of a heated discussion."

"Okay then. You boys behave yourselves, okay?" The three heard footsteps leave the hallway and sighed in relief.

Sonic sat back in his chair, wiping sweat from his face. "Whew. That was close. I'm glad she never opened the door."

Shadow and Silver both nodded in response. They knew that sonic's mother and father were majorly sensitive about the whole homosexuality thing. Sonic hasn't told them about his sexual orientation, mostly fearing that they would disown him.

Sonic decided to break the heavy atmosphere, with a wise suggestion. "Hey, its getting late. I think its time you guys headed home. Sound cool?"

Shadow gave a nod in response. "Yes, I believe it is time to go home as well. Lets head home Silver. I'll walk you to your house."

The three walked downstairs and Sonic waved goodbye as the other two left. He walked back up to his room, imagining how wonderful it would be to have that kind of relationship. Yawning, he went back to finishing his homework. _'I hope I get to talk to Knuckles more tommorrow. He seems to be a good person to be around. I'll have to teach him a lot.'_

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p> 


	3. Strange dreams and a bully

Hurrah for chapter 3! I'll be focusing more on Sonuckles for this chapter, so sonuckles fans be ready for some hotness. I'm sorry that there isn't more shadilver in this chappie for shadilver fans but I promise chapter 4 will have a lot more in store for both pairings. Also I cant get to the lemon quite yet because It may fall out of place in the guidlines, so I might make an uncut version of this on ... when I get the chance.

Sorry about the delay... WORK... thats all I have to say about that... **headesk**

I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or his friends. They belong to Sega, and the characters from the Archie comics belong to Archie.

* * *

><p><em>Running through the hallways Sonic dashed toward his classroom. "Dammit! I'm going to be late again!" He rushed past lockers, students and teachers until he reached his destination. As he opened the door, it suddenly became afternoon with the sunset hues illuminating the classroom. A student that resembled a young female was sitting at the desk on the far left corner, staring into space.<em>

_Sonic's jaw dropped as he realized who the figure was. It was his classmate Knuckles, however he was wearing a school girl uniform. Sonic casually walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey knuckles... I don't know if you can understand me, but why are you wearing a school girl uniform? You'll get introuble if the teacher catches you like this." _

_Knuckles turned his head in response to him, and smiled. Sonic couldn't believe how beautiful he thought the echidna was. He lost his train of thought when he heard the echidna stand up, and move in closer. _

_The hedegog shudderd and stepped back, but slipped and fell backward. He rubbed his head and looked up to see that the echidna had a bright blush across his muzzle. He couldn't figure out why he was acting this way, but then realized he was staring straight under his skirt. 'No underwear.' Sonic thought with a blush. He then snapped back to reality and stood up, quickly apologizing. "Ah! I didn't mean to stare! I'm sorry!" The two stared at eachother in silence, until the echidna moved closer again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sonic's muzzle became as red as the echidna's fur, and he wrapped his arms around the echidna's waist. His heart raced as he felt the echidna snuggle in closer. He heard a low and seductive purr coming from the young echidna as he tightened their embrace. Knuckles brought his lips to sonics ear, and wispered something that the hedgehog could barely hear. "Um... I can't hear you. C-can you tell me that...again?" This time, knuckles whispered a little louder. "S-s...oni...c.." The blush on both of their muzzles increased as they both leaned in for a kiss. -_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-**

Sonic jolted wide awake as he checked his alarm clock. "FUCK! Seven thirty already? Aww man. I was having the most wonderful dream too. Oh well. Might as well get up for class."

-At the school yard-

Sonic let out a sigh as he walked into the school building. It has already been 1 month since their encounter, and the hedgehog just couldn't get the echidna out of his mind. Everyday the echidna would hang with his group and talk to the other two with the little english he knew, yet won't say a word to him. Sonic figured that the echidna was afraid of offending him, but he was also too shy to start a conversation with him in fear that he would trip over words and embarras himself. His train of thought led him right in the path of the school bully. The large white bird noticed him and pushed him right into the left locker. "Just what do ya think you're doin', stupid hog? You better stay out of my way... or I'll break your face in just like a window!" He raised a fist to punch the hedgehog when out of knowhere, Shadow and Silver appeared ready to take the albatross down. Before any fighting could break out, a hallway security guard intervined. "Stop this right now! Storm! Report to the principals office." Storm stomped tward the principals office with a groan. The hallway security guard began continuing his rounds, but not before giving Shadow and Silver a cold glare. Shadow glanced down at his friend and offered a hand to help him out, but suddenly stopped as he heard sprinting footsteps down the hallway. They turned to see their crimson echidna friend run up to see if Sonic was okay. His translator was yelling things over to him but he was ignored. He stopped and bent over slightly reaching a hand to Sonic.

"Sonic...okay?" Sonic grabbed his hand and with Knuckles strength he was easilly pulled up off the ground. He gave a smile to his echidna friend. "I'm okay. Thanks." Knuckles smiled and embraced the hedgehog, getting glances and stares from the other students in the hallways. A red blush quickly appeared on the hedgehog's face, and he gently pushed him away. The red echidna responded with a sad look on his face. "No... okay?" Sonic patted the head of his friend.

"No.. your fine. Its just..." The sound of students giggling in the hallway stopped him for a second. He glanced at his other two friends for help but that did not help at all. Silver blushed and covered his eyes while still giggling, while shadow snickered and pointed twards sonics pants zipper. Sonic grew angrier and was about to say something when Knuckles shouted loudly. "QUIET!" The hallways fell silent as the red echidna glared around the room. Finitevous finally caught up with the young echidna and pulled him away from the trio. "I'm very sorry about the trouble he cased everyone." The two echidnas left, with the younger one in a bad mood. Sonic couldn't quite grasp what was going on. "What was that all about?" Shadow shrugged. "I don't know really. But now isn't the time to really be worrying about that. You should really head to the bathroom like now." Sonic looked down at where shadow pointed earlier and nearly shrieked at what he saw.

"OMYFIZZBISCUTS!" He dashed tward the nearest bathroom, and entered one of the stalls and closed the door, hoping no one esle could see him right now. He blushed as he looked down at his large bulge poking at his pants zipline. "Wh-Why is this happening? I can't be... in love... with him can I?" He waited until the bulge recedded and then walked back to his next class.

-Meanwhile, In another part of the school-

Finitevous paced back and forth, with an angry look on his face. He stopped and glared at the young echidna, which mirrored his look. "Why did you ignore me after I asked you to come back? You know that you still have not learned enough to effectively communicate with the surface worlders." Knuckles growled in response. "I was worried about my friend! He was being threatened by that big meaty bird thing, so I rushed to help him out. After I gave him a hug of happiness he pushed me back and then everyone was laughing at us! It upset me alot!" The older echidna's gaze remained unchanged. "Your father will hear about your disobedience. I will leave it up to him to discipline you. Now, let us head back to your classroom." Knuckles sighed and started dragging his feet behind to follow.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 comming very soon.<p>

R&R please


	4. Weekend sleepover part 1

Chapter 4 is here... FINALLY!... Working Retail during holdiay season really pushed back the time to actually work and publish the chapter, so I apologize and hope that everyone had a safe and happy holdiay. Wooh Leading up to the smut... This chapter is kinda long. So I'll have a part 2 as well. It will contain multitudes of Sonuckles and Shadilver and... this chappy contains a possible Sonadow hint? Maybe. So, without further ado... here is the chapter that you guys have been waiting so long for.

* * *

><p>The atmoshpere in the classroom was tense, in Sonic's opinion. He paid no attention to the teacher but twards his echidna friend. A tap on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see Shadow pass a folded piece of paper to him. Sonic curiously opended the folded piece of paper and nearly gasped at what he read. <em>So, do you have the hots for our red headed friend?<em> He quickly scribbled a reply and passed it back to Shadow. _Maybe? I'm not... exactly sure._ Another tap on his shoulder and he was handed the same note. _I see. Meet me after school at my house. We'll talk more there. _Sonic looked back at Shadow and nodded a yes in reply.

(AT SHADOWS HOUSE)

Shadow sat down across from Sonic so that they could talk, face to face. He seemed quite interested to help get his rival to admit something and assist him in obtaining that something. "Why did you want me to come over and chat for? Is there something bothering you?" Shadow looked him in the eyes sternly. "Sonic, over the past few days I have seen you pay extra attention to our red echidna friend. Is there something about him troubling you? Or is it something about him that attracts you to him? Its okay to be honest with me. I won't tell anyone."

Sonic blushed red at his question. "I...I think so..." Shadow smirked. "Hmmm... so it seems that Silver and I aren't the only ones that have an interest in men." Sonic growled in response. "Just because I think I like Knuckles doesn't mean I'm into guys!" Shadow smirk widened. "Yeah, Keep telling yourself that. Anyway, since you seem to feel that attracted to him, how about I help you make sure you get to know him better?" Sonic blushed an even deeper shade of red. "W-W-WHAT? I...I couldn't do that! We..we only just met!" Shadow stood up and patted Sonic's head. "Don't worry faker, it will help you out immensly. I'll contact you tommorrow after school. Now you better get home before your parents get worried." Sonic nodded and left for his house. Shadow smirked as he formulated a plan. He texted something on his phone, sent the message, and proceded into his room to wait for the next day.

(THE NEXT DAY, AFTER SCHOOL)

Silver ran up to meet with shadow in the male restrooms. As soon as he met up with shadow, they walked to the furthest stall from the door. Shadow leaned against the wall pulling silver twards him. "Hey babe, I missed you. What was that text you sent me about?" Shadow smirked and placed a gentle kiss on Silver's lips. "Well, I talked to faker yesterday, about him acting so weird around our red echidna friend. It seems like he has a bit of a crush on him." Silver gasped a bit in surprise of what he just heard and the firm grasp of his hind quarters. "But... how? I never thought that he would be into guys too." Shadow chuckled a bit. "Yeah. He still thinks he's not gay. However, that isn't really what I wanted to call you over here. I need your help with something." Silver giggled while looking at his ebony lover. "Anything for you. So what do you want me to do?" Shadow wispered things into Silver's ear while carressing his hind cheek. Silver blushed after he heard what he was to do and nodded. "I hope this works. Thank goodness its a weekend right?" Shadow nodded in response. The two kissed again and left the bathroom.

-Meanwhile-

Sonic sighed as he shoved his books back into his bag. _Great. Not only did I tell Shadow of what I was feeling around knuckles, he is going to try to get me laid. Can things get any worse?_ He suddenly jerked up out of his thoughts when he felt a light poke to his shoulder. A blush quickly spread across his face when he saw the crimson echidna smiling at him. "Hi!" His blush increased a bit as he said a quiet "Hello." His friend tilted his head in confusion. "Sonic... feel better now? Shad said... err... you not feel well..." Sonic smiled as his friend felt frustraited to try to speak in the new lannguage. He petted his red friend's head in response. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just had a rough week. So, how do you like your stay at mobius so far?" Knuckles shifted a little in trying to understand what he had said. Luckily, his translator overheard their conversation and translated it for him.

He gave his response and the elder white echidna gladly translated it for him. "He says that he likes it here. The people are nice and He likes spending time with you, Shadow, and that Silver boy he likes to call Silvy." Sonic giggled at the nickname. "Thats good to hear. I'm glad that you like it here so much. So... um... what are you doing toni-" He was cutt off when silver ran into the classroom to find them. Shadow sighed and followed inside. "Silver, there was no reason for running. We could of made it there just by walking." Silver caught his breat after a while. "Sorry Shadsy, I was so excited about the weekend!" Both Sonic and Knuckles looked at them with confused faces. Shadow smirked at their expressions. "You two don't seem to be in a hurry to do things this weekend, so how would you like to stay at my place for the weekend?"

Knuckles still looked confused. "Stay at... Shad's place? What is meaning?" Silver gave a small glare of jealousy before hearing shadow chuckle and explain. "It means that if you accept we will spend the entire weekend at my place. Of course you'll have to go home sunday night." The red echidna turned to his translator who gave him the full rundown, and nodded yes in responce. "Actually, that sounds like a good plan. Knuckles here needs help with his english and I'm sure that you guys can help him get immersed in the language. I also would like to have him speak confidently without me hovering around him all the time. Just like one of the echidna wisdom scrolls say, 'Some of the wisest teachers are the ones around us." Silence overtook the room as the three hedgehogs mused over the words of wisdom. Then, all eyes fell on sonic. "Oh... yeah. You still need my answer... Well, let me call my parents first." Sonic checked his cell phone and dialed a number. "...Hey mom. Its me. I have a question. Could I possibly stay the weekend over at Shadow's house? ...Studying of course, why? ...Oh come on mom! We'll be safe. ...Alright, I will... okay, bye." **Click **Shadow patiently waited for his answer. "Mom said it would be alright, as long as we're careful. Jeez sometimes I swear that woman is paranoid."

Silver squeaked in joy and grabbed Knuckles hands, jumping around in a circle. "YAY WE ARE HAVING A SLEEPOVER!" The red echidna looked confused but soon was mimicing Silver. Shadow chuckled at the two hyper boys. "Now now, settle down you two. Lets head to my house okay?" They nodded and Shadow took a shining red emerald out of his bag. The Four in the room gasped. Sonic was the first to speak. "Shadow... Is... Is that?" Shadow smirked in responce. "CHAOS CONTROLL" In a green flash of light, the four dissapeared. Finitevous was shocked that they dissapeared so quickly, but turned to leave for his dwelling. _Hmm.. so they've figured out how to harness the power of the chaos emeralds? They are more cunning than I thought. _

~Shadow's House~

A green flash of light appeared and the four fell about 3 feet from the ground. Shadow landed on his feet while the others fell on their butts. "Oww... Shadow, tell us next time you do that ok? That hurt." Shadow smirked from his rival's words. "Oh whats the matter faker? I thought you didn't mind warping."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

><p>Its too big to put in any more words, and the scene I wanna shoot for this one may take up WAY TOO much space. So I'm going to put this in 2 parts to this one. Do not worry. Chapter 4 and 5 will be uploaded at the same time so you don't have to wait. Also, I'll try my best to update either monday or thursday. And, I'm not trying to make it sound too similar to others, I just don't want to make it too long for readers. Have to keep them interested right?<p>

Read and review plz, but no Flames.


	5. Weekend sleepover part 2

HORRAY ITS FINALLY TIME! The smut that you have been waiting for has finally arrived. Oh, and btw... I'm going to cut between the two to get an accurate effect of smut... so if you guys are confused, there's your answer for this. Wait... Why am I stuck writing this? I should be writing the part 2. Ok, well here goes. Sorry about the delay, I have trouble writing smut... D:

(Hopefully this fits within the rules. If it doesn't I'll edit it down a bit and put the full uncut ver. On AFF. But that's only if I get in trouble for it.)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! 'Nuff said.

Sonic growled at shadows comment. The atmosphere became a little tense as the two exchanged glares. Silver decided to break the tension. "Okay, well seeing as you guys need a little time to yourselves, I'm going to borrow knuckles for a bit ok?" He quickly grabbed Knuckles hand and ran into the guest bedroom. He listened for any fighting and sighed in relief when he heard silence. Knuckles looked confused and tried to think hard about what to say next. He watched as silver opened up a door to a small room that held lots of clothing. He was astonished to see a bunch of clothing hanging on strange wire things. Silver took out a cheer leader outfit and handed it to knuckles, then brought one out for himeslf. "Here, put this on." The echidna looked confused. "Put... on?" Silver sighed and took off the school uniform that he was wearing, and motioned for Knuckles to do the same. He mimiced what the albino hedgehog did and looked a little embarrassed for being so naked. Then, he watched as Silver dressed himself in the new outfit and mimiced his every move. "Um... why do we... put on... this?" Silver smiled and placed a hand on the confused marsupial's shoulder. "Well, we were going to surprise them with something fun. I'm sure that they will like it." The echidna couldn't understand much of what he said, but the words 'fun' and 'like' translated loud and clear. "Okay... I think I get. We will make them happy Silvy!" The echidna smiled while Silver slightly blushed at the nickname. "Well, lets waste no more time and meet up with them." The albino hedgehog left the room suddenly while the echidna stood in the room by himself. He looked at the ground, completly serious. _I wonder if I am capable of keeping up with this facade. I just hope I don't mess up, or father would become displeased with me again. _

~ Meanwhile~

"Serioulsy shadow, why did you chaos control anyway? I didn't even get a chance to bring sleeping bags or any clothes to change into." Shadow smirked at his question. "Who said you had to bring clothes?" Sonics eyes went wide. How could he forget? He knew that shadow was serious, but he didn't think that he was that _serious_. "What? You didn't think we would be just studying the whole weekend. That would be no fun, now would it?" Sonic stood up and backed away a bit, but soon stopped in his tracks when he saw two figures emerge from the hallway. The two male hedgehogs tried to cover their bleeding noses at the sight. Silver walked out, his hand on his hip winking seductivly at Shadow as Knuckles walked out blushing cutely at sonic. "Hey boys, are you ready to play?" Shadow walked up and wrapped his hands around silver. "I'm ready anytime, babe." Shadow looked at the other two who were watching with gaping mouths. "You two can watch, unless you would rather wait in the guest bedroom until we're done. It may take a few hours though, as we tend to be 'absorbed' into each other."

Sonic blushed at the thought of the two watching them doing homework of another nature. "Umm Sorry but I need to gather some sleeping bags and some clothes. Knuckles, would you like to come with me?" Knuckles quickly nodded and they both left for Sonic's house. They ran quickly past the streets, completely forgetting about Knuckles current 'attire'. They both crossed backyards and alley ways, reaching Sonic's back yard door to his house. Sonic turned around twards Knuckles to ask if he needed some water but nearly fainted from blood loss at seeing the uniform that he was wearing. He also gasped in fear knowing that if his parents found out that he brought a crossdressing foreign boy into their house, they would both be in a lot of trouble. In a slight panicing motion, Sonic quickly told knuckles to stay there and wait for the all clear signal. He ran quickly through the house checking all the rooms, but stopped when he almost ran into his younger sister. "Sonic? What are you doing here? I thought mom said that you went to spend the weekend at Shadow's house." Sonic fidgeded a bit but regained his composure after coming up with a plan to keep himself out of trouble. "Um.. I forgot my sleeping bag and PJ's, and I was going to pick them up. By the way, is Mom and Dad here?" She gave a wierd look in response. "No. Don't you remember? They went on their second honeymoon a week ago. They'll be gone for another month." Sonic gave a sigh of relief in response. "So what about Mani-" She chuckled at his questions."He's spending the night at a friends house. Are you worried about them finding out you have a cute looking crossdresser out in the backyard?" He gasped in response. "Don't worry brother! You know I'm not one to be a snitch. I'll keep quiet about your friend there." He smiled with glee and replied,"Thanks sis!" And in a flash, Sonic ran outside to grab knuckles by the hand and drag him into his room.

~Meanwhile~

**(WARNING! SMUT SCENES AHEAD!)**

"Nnngh! Ah!" Silver arched his back while Shadow slid his hand down his skirt, one of his lubricated fingers sliding across his tail hole. "Heh heh... my my Silver, you seem to be enjoying yourself. Would you like more?" Silver gasped in pleasure again as Shadow rimmed his lover with the lubricated finger, before slipping two into the tight hole. "Ahh! Shadow!...I have... an... ah! Ideah... that is ... if you don't mind... a little bit more... yeah... foreplay..." Shadow smirked as he kissed his lover once more. "Go on boy, tell me of your idea." "mmm... I was hoping we could... wait about ten minutes... for the other two to return, and ask... if we could have them join us..." Silver blushed as Shadow brought their bodies closer. "And, if they don't show up?" Silver giggled and gave shadow a soft kiss on the lips. "Then I'll give oral and you'll get doggy style." Shadow smirked as he moved his lover's hand tward his hardening erection. "Its a deal."

~Sonic's Room~

Knuckles looked around the room that held all of Sonic's belongings. He mentally took note that it was slighty similar to the guest bedroom inside shadow's house. He decided to sit down on Sonic's bed as Sonic searched around for his Sleeping bag and a change of clothes. After finding and packing his things, the blue hedgehog emerged from the closet and nearly fainted at what he saw. The echidna was staring at him with his beautiful amythest eyes, sitting on his bed in a frilly cheer leader outfit. The sight caused him to faulter a bit, with a growing erection tenting in his pants. His friend noticed his 'growth', and blushed slightly turning his head a little. Sonic noticed this and gasped at his friend's reaction and blushed madly. "Aahgh! Sorry! I-i didn't mean to be so... uh... I'm not going to force you to... um... I won't hurt you!" The blue hedgehog's ears perked up as he heard his echidna friend giggle a bit.

"Sonic... you have... large size..." His blush intensified after hearing those words. In a matter of seconds his friend was pushed onto his back as he hovered over his body. The sudden action caused them both to blush heatedly. "Oh...Oh my gosh! Sorry! I didn't mean to..." The red echidna blushed madly as he stuttered to find the right words to say. "I-Its... okay...I... don't mind..." Their hearts raced faster as they brought themselves closer for their first kiss. Lips softly touched, and Sonic's tounge gently graced the echidna's lips to ask for entrance. He hesitantly responded granting acess to the inside of his mouth, wrestling their tounges together. Sonic brushed his hand across the echidna's cheeck tracing his body down, while still kissing him. He decided to be a bit daring and slid his hand carefully under the skirt, while he broke the kiss. He lifted it up, hoping to get a clear look at the current underwear he was wearing but was stopped as Knuckles lightly pushed his hand away. "N-no sonic... let me..." Sonic felt a little dissappointed in the reply, but was shocked as he watched Knuckles turn his blushing face away from him while lifting up the skirt. He blushed as he caught sight of the echidna's semi hard erection in full view, twitching and growing harder. He grasped it softly, rubbing the shaft slightly giving his echidna friend a slight tingling sensation.

"Hah... S-sonic..." Their lips crashed together once more, slightly moaning as their tounges gracefully danced together. Sonic broke the kiss abruptly, raising the shirt of the echidna beneath him and licking at one of the small, fleshy nipple patches.* He recieved a moan in response, and continued his actions making the crimson echidna twitch and grip his bed sheets in pleasure. He unbuttoned and removed his pants and his underwear, kicking it off the bed with the echidna's help. Sonic made his way down the echidna with soft, feathery kisses. He licked the tip of the erection, licking around the head and using his other free hand to reach the bed stand on the side. He opened up the dwrar looking for a little bottle of liquid shadow gave to him for christmas.

Upon finding the item he opened the lid, and squirted the liquid onto his fingers while still licking around the tip of the cock. He felt his head being gently pushed down tward the base as his red friend couldn't handle anymore of the teasing. He bobbed his head up and down the shaft, murmuring sweet noises in order to distract the echidna from him sliding one glossy finger into his tail hole. The echidna squeaked, feeling a slight pain after the intursion. Sonic lifted his head off the erection in response and placed a feathery kiss on his lips, petting his head as he did so to reassure his friend. He moved his finger back and forth, in and out, until he added another finger inside to stretch the opening slightly more. Sonic's erection twitched at the sight of his friend wiggling around in pleasure, and the warm feeling that enveloped his two fingers as they slid in an out of his friend's tail hole. He couldn't wait anymore, and squirted the liquid lubricant onto his hard erection. He slowly removed his fingers and planted one last kiss onto his friendly lover, reassuring him that everything will be fine. "Are you ready... knuckie?" Knuckles smiled and blushed at his new nickname. "Yes...please...I'm..ready."

Sonic placed the head of his erection near the entrance, nudging it with the tip as a sign to have knuckles brace himself for penetration. He pushed in slowly, making sure not to hurt his adorable uke in the process. His echidna friend gripped the bedsheets and wimpered in pain, so he stopped halfway in to give him some time to adjust. He pulled up to his crimson lover's face and started giving peacefull kisses assuring that the pain would stop soon. As soon as that painful feeling dissapated, he pushed his member all the way in earning another moan from his crimson lover. Another two minutes passed before Sonic finally started to move in and out, setting a slow but steady pace to get his crimson lover to adjust to the movement. He happily obliged locking their hands together as his friend's movement quickened softly.

~Shadow's house~

Shadow slid his hand behind Silver's quills to keep the hedgehogs mouth on his arousal. He grunted in pleasure as his lover's head glided up and down across his member. Silver sucked harder, his saliva glistening of the shaft as he kept bobbing his head. The ebony hedgehog decided that this was enough treatment, and wanted to skip to part two of their 'Homework session' right away. His silver furred lover understood his plans right away, and shifted into a position on all fours. He smirked, while rubbing the length of his shaft in between his silver lover's furred cheeks, earning him a teasing moan. "Shad...ow... please... I can't... wait anymore..." He smirked as he inched the head of his member into the willing hedgehog's body. Silver moaned pleasantly in response as he shifted his rear end slightly to tease his dark lover into inching himelf all the way inside. He was rewarded with that and a strong, jerking thrust that made him shiver in pleasure and pain. Shadow's thrusts became slightly more powerful than the others, but not enough to cause his lover pain. He gripped his hips as he watched his lover moan and arch his back upwards in response to their love making. Smirking intensly, he thrusted in a bit harder while stroking his lover's erection. He thrusted hard enough for their bodies to collide with a loud smacking sound. Silver moaned and balled his hands into fists, gripping the blanket underneath the two. An hour had passed before either showed any sign of stopping their actions. Shadow gave a grunt as he released into his lover as Silver moaned loudly as he came onto the floor. The two collapsed on eachother as they caught their breaths. "Well well... that certainly lasted longer than our usual sessions." Silver smiled as he struggled to sit up. "Silver, why don't you go take a shower while I clean up. I'll join you when I finish here." He nodded and walked twards the bathroom. _Hmm... I wonder whats keeping sonic and knuckles so long?_

~Sonics house~

"Ah... Ah... Sonic!...Ah...nha..." Knuckles moaned loudly as he was pounded into by the blue hedgehog. He started stroking himself to double his pleasure since Sonic's hands were glued to his hips at the moment. The blue hedgehog's thrusts became passionate, but fast. He felt a tension in his midsection and felt the need to release. He felt the walls around him tighten as the red echidna came onto his chest, and a little bit hitting the bottom of his shirt. After three powerful thrusts, Sonic released inside of Knuckles. They panted hard, with sonic falling ontop of knuckles after he pulled out slowly. The two looked at eachother, before they fell asleep onto Sonic's bed.

TO BE CONTINUED

Yeah.. a little delayed... DAMMIT EASTER! But anyay Hope you guys enjoy and look forward to more. Read and review please! :3


	6. Weekend sleepover part 3 driving plot

Alright! Hello everyone! Its me... after a long while right? I kinda felt like the last chapter didn't make all that much sense, so I apologize for that. Um.. I wanted Sonic and Knuckles first time to be in er... sonic's room. I'll fix it so the weekend sleepover makes sense. Oh, and the conflict of this story will begin to surface this chapter, so you might not see a lot of the four heroes.

Since this is an AU (Alternate Universe), the personalities of the characters will differ from their game counterparts. Why? Because it helps the feel of the story make a lot more sense.

I don't own anyone. Enough said.

Sonic stirred awake, groggily as he looked up at who disturbed him with his light. It was nearly midnight that shown on his clock, and that was enough to instantly snap him awake in fear that his parents knew what he did. He glanced at the door quickly and sighed in relief as he saw no one but his sister there. "Hey Sonia... what's up?" He didn't expect her to giggle.

"Nothing big brother, but shouldn't you and your 'boytoy' head back to Shadow's house? I don't think mom and dad are going to be too happy about you lieing, or even worse... sleeping with another boy. You know how homophobic they can get."

Sonic Jumped out of his bed, shocking the echidna boy that slept with him. Knuckles walked out of the bed with a slight discomforting feeling underneath his tail. He watched as the blue hedegehog ran back and forth cleaning up his room. After bedsheets and clothes were in the wash, he quickly placed on some casual pants and led Knuckles out with his large sleeping bag. Sonia watched from the window as the two dashed off again in the direction of Shadow's house. She looked near the corner of his bed and sighed when he saw his underwear on the floor.

"What an idiot. I'm just glad I walked out the door before he jumped out of bed half naked."

~Shadow's house, 12:35 am~

Shadow waited patiently for their return, petting his sleeping lover as he slept on the floor. He growled in annoyance when he opened up the door. "Um... Hey there Shadow! Sorry we're late. We got distracted a bit." He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you two did. Considering the fact that you smell like sex, I assume that you had a bit too much fun eh? Looks like my plan worked out quicker that I had hoped..."

The two boys madly blushed and Shadow smirked. He knew he hit a nail on the head, so he let them in. He closed the door behind them and pulled down Knuckles skirt, making him meep with embarrassment. Sonic growled in protest. "What are you doing?!"

Shadow smiled as he stared down the echidna. "Oh, I'm just making sure you two did do it. And, in a bit we all are going to spend the weekend here toatally nude. Silver and I already agreed to it, so you'll be sharing the burden too. We are all sleeping over together, so we all might as well be naked together." Shadow smirked as he caught the two off guard as he turned on the lights. He was standing proudly in full view and nothing on, motioning the other two to loose their undergarments. They reluctantly agreed to it, and they left for the living room where a naked hedgehog waited for them.

~Meanwhile, at an unknown area~

Mammoth Mogul glanced around the area, making sure he wasn't followed. He knew that if they caught him with the stolen chaos emerald he would not only be fired from his teaching job, they will also throw him in prison. He spotted the rondevous point with ease. A dark alleyway inbetween two media station buildings. There was a large man dressed in a black trench coat, smirking with anticipation. Mogul handed the chaos emerald to the shady man. "I hope that with this partnership, you will give me unlimited power correct?" He smirked. "Yes, with all the configurations set we should be able to rule the world, and you'll be the one to see to the overthrow of power in this world." Mogul grinned with content, but his grin faded when he remembered something. "We'll have to be careful. Those pesky echidnas are on to us, and I think they transfered that child into my class for a reason." The shady man growled. "Those meddling moles. Describe the student to me."

Mogul opened the door and entered an abandoned room with the strange man. "He is a youth about 16. He is crimsom red, with eyes as purple as amythest. Dr. Finitevous serves as his translator, but I believe there is more to that. They both know more than they are letting on." The shady man scratched his chin in thought. "I should have known they would send in Finitevous as a spy. Anything else I should know?" Mougul nodded. "Yes, The boy seems to radiate a positive sort of energy reading, something completely opposite to the chaos emeralds." The shady man grinned. "Then he must be one of the guardians in training. He is of use to us, he has the power to control the master emerald. See if you can get him alone, and bring him to me." Mogul bowed his head in respect. "I will surely do that, DR."

TO BE CONTINUED

ZOMG... I can't believe it took me freakin FOREVER to finish this one. First off, I left home to a place that BARELY has anything unblocked. T_T Can't even watch videos. Second, had to reinstall the previous version of Open office because the other one kept derping on me. And Third, I only got a week back home so I better post this before I forget.

MORE PLOT LATER :D

HOPEFULLY if I can post more soon or more ideas come to me.


End file.
